


Better Than Google

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Curiosity, Daddy Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use Of Friday, M/M, Masturbation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: When Peter realizes that Friday knows everything about Tony, he can't help but ask questions. It starts innocent, but soon enough the questions become more... Sexual.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 38
Kudos: 398





	Better Than Google

**Author's Note:**

> This idea hit me today and I had to write it. I hope you like it!  
> -Kim

_“Friday, what’s Tony’s favorite color?”_

_“Friday, does Tony like pineapple on pizza?”_

_“Friday, how did Tony find out that I’m Spider-Man?”_

Peter likes asking Friday questions about Tony. The habit had started a little over a year ago when he’d wanted to surprise his mentor with a nice cup of Starbucks - but had no clue what type he liked. He’d asked the AI. It was the fact that Friday answered it so smoothly that Peter realized how she knew _everything_ about Tony. Like Google, but better. No rumors, no assumptions, only plain facts. How could Peter possibly let that opportunity slide? He’s curious by nature. If anything, it’s Tony’s fault for giving Peter permission to use the AI in the first place.  
He’d been wary at first. Scared Tony might figure out how Peter was stalking him. Tony never said a word though. Didn’t treat him any differently. So Peter… Well, he figured he could start asking personal questions. Obviously, only _slightly_ related to his crush on the man.

_“Friday, what’s Tony’s sexuality?”_

_“Friday, what’s Tony’s biggest kink?”_

_“Friday, how… How big is Tony’s cock?”  
_ _“Flaccid or erect?”  
_ _“Eh, erect?”_

-

Peter hums happily as he slumps onto the comfortable leather couch in Tony’s living room. Tony is gone for the weekend, attending a science fair in Washington DC. He’s asked Peter to keep an eye on his place. Although it was never said out loud, both of them knew it wasn’t because a sitter was needed. No. It was a nice, luxurious break from the tiny college dorm Peter lived at.   
_“I trust you to keep an eye on it, kid. Friday’s there to help if you need anything.”_

Peter chuckles. If only Tony knew just how much Friday had been helping him. Her answers to his questions igniting and fuelling his sexual fantasies about Tony on and on and on. Peter knows so much about him now. He knows that Tony likes getting his balls sucked on. Knows that Tony likes being called daddy. Dammit, Peter often finds himself actively refraining from saying the word out loud to him. Peter knows Tony is a massive top. That the man loves doggystyle. But also how Tony likes to hug and cuddle his partners after sex.   
Peter knows he’ll never actually have any of this, but it’s the closest he’ll get and he cherishes every second of it. Especially now that he’s in Tony’s home, it’s so damn easy to pretend he’s Tony’s boyfriend - waiting for his lover to come home. This place simply breathes Tony and Peter is sure going to make the most out of it.

_“Friday? Is Tony vocal during sex?”_

_“Friday, is he passionate?”  
_ _“Please elaborate.” Peter blushes._

-

Peter has been asking questions all weekend long. At this point, he’s simply too horny to care - palming himself through his jeans while imagining what Tony would taste like on his tongue. How the man’s cock would fill him up just perfectly, stretching him and hitting that sweet spot with every relentless thrust. He wants it. Needs it all. A tiny gasp leaves his lips as he palms himself a bit harder.

“F-Friday,” he breathes, shifting his weight to spread his legs more, “-when’s the last time Tony watched porn?”  
“Two hours ago, Peter.”  
“Oh God, oh- What did he watch?”  
“Would you like me to show you?”  
“Yes,” Peter moans and cranes his neck to see Friday’s projection. A flashy image appears in front of him. It’s two men, fucking passionately. The obviously dominant of the two is driving his cock deep into the other, while grabbing a fistful of hair to make the sub arch his back. The bottom’s cock hard and neglected between his legs. Their moans loud and echoing throughout the room, the sounds mixing together with Peter’s. Peter wants to get off. Never in his life had he chased his high so desperately. The knowledge that Tony had watched this earlier, had gotten off to it and- Well. Had he?

“Friday, did Tony orgasm today?”  
“No, Peter.”  
“Oh fuck- W-Why not?”  
“He likes to edge himself.”  
Peter groans out loud, quickly shoving his hands down his pants to grab his cock. His long fingers wrapping around the throbbing shaft deliciously. He can imagine it. Tony’s hard cock, painfully erect and dripping and the man’s voice ordering Peter to take care of it. He needs it so badly. He drags his hand up and down, faster, gripping harder. 

“Friday, does… Does Tony ever say my name when he touches himself?”  
“You mean during masturbation, Peter?”  
“Yes, fuck yes that’s what I mean.” Peter chokes out, his orgasm already building deep inside of him. He knows the answer will be no, but after this weekend he’s feeling so bold and he just needs to know, he wants closure and-  
Friday stays silent. Peter frowns, stalling his movements for a second. The AI must have not understood his answer.  
“Friday, does Tony say my name when he jerks off?”

“Peter,” Peter jolts, scrambling upright and turning around to find Tony standing in the doorway. Peter swallows, his cheeks burning with shame and he quickly grabs the nearest pillow to cover the very obvious bulge in his jeans.   
“M-Mr. Stark, I can explain.”  
“Oh, can you now? Why don’t we let Friday explain? She knows everything after all, doesn’t she?”  
“Mr. S-”  
“Friday,” Tony speaks slowly, carelessly dropping his keys onto the coffee table, “-do you report to me what people ask you throughout the day?”  
“Yes, boss,” Friday’s voice answers loyally. Peter wishes he could make himself invisible. Disappear completely. He should’ve fucking known that Friday wouldn’t let this go unnoticed. Should’ve known Tony is too smart to not check on it.  
“Tony, I am so sorry, I-”  
“Hush now. I’m not done yet. Friday?”  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Answer Peter’s last question, do I say his name while jerking off?”  
“Yes.”

Peter’s eyes widen as he stares at Tony, his gaze drifting lower to glance at Tony’s crotch. The outline of his cock is very visible in his jeans and Peter clears his throat.  
“I-”  
“Peter?”  
“Yes… Daddy?”  
“Do you want to suck me off?”  
“ _Please._ ”


End file.
